Ryusei's Last Favor
by ShadeHedgehog
Summary: So in the finale what was the goodbye between Ryusei and Gentaro like? We never got to see it. But what if Ryusei found out about Gentaro's previous love-life and decided to do one last favor for his friend…
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: The Last Hurrah

Scene: The roof of the school, post-final battle, right after the big reveal when Gentaro tried to throw the letter away in the finale.

Everyone was sitting on the roof rejoicing that everything was gonna be alright for now.

But Ryusei had something he wanted to say.

"Um, guys?"

They all looked attentively at him.

"What is it?" Yuki asked

He told them how his transfer was to end in a week, and that he'd be returning to Subaraboshi. A visibly upset Tomoko went over and gave him a big hug.

Gentaro, not being one to play along with a down moment decided to give Ryusei the "Best Last Week" with the Kamen Rider Club. Shun and Miu would then say it was their time to leave as well for real and Gentaro merely said that they'll make it 10x better.

'That's Gentaro,' Ryusei thought, 'Always doing what he can to make a friend happy.'

Ryusei wondered though, what had he ever done to Gentaro except being his friend? Surely there must be something he could do for Mr Friendship as a goodbye gift…

In the midst of all the excitement, Yuki let out a loud vocal noise you'd hear if an anime character had an epiphany.

"Everyone, we could sit around an open pot again!"

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" JK said eagerly

Gentaro appeared just as excited as the two.

"That's right, an open pot is good for the heart, we can open up and have a final friendship moment for the Kamen Rider Club!"

Everyone agreed it was good and arranged for it to be at Gentaro's place only this time Kengo would cook with Yuki.

"Remember what happened to Shun? You nearly burned his tongue off!"

"Ah mou Kengo!" Yuki said through laughter.

Meanwhile Ryusei was off having his own thoughts in his tangent.

'Well if this goes as planned, then I'll get to figure out what to do for Gentaro.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: An Open Pot is an Open Heart

Scene: Kisaragi household. Everyone except Kengo and Yuki are sitting around a table just relaxing and laughing.

Everyone was waiting in slight anticipation for Yuki's stew, I mean they're teenagers, teenagers are always hungry. Especially JK.

_GROWL_

"Mou, that's what I get for having a piece of toast for breakfast."

"Maybe if you spent less time on your hair Captain Effeminite." Shun said with a smile

Miu could only chuckle at this.

"Yeah, you spend more time looking in the mirror than I do."

"Hey! You wish you could pull this off!"

Ryusei meanwhile was eyeing Gentaro, who was unaware as usual.

'What would he want… more friends? A gift? Maybe a new Kamen Rider Club banner? No who am I kidding, I can't draw. But I know a few people. Maybe I can get a few of my old classmates from my old school to help.'

"Ryusei-kun!"

His sidetracking thoughts were interrupted by the pretty goth girl sitting next to him.

"Oh, Tomoko-chan."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just daydreaming, nothing too important."

Right then Yuki brought out the giant pot and opened it up.

"Alright! Yuki's Space Stew is back again!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kengo rolled his eyes and added, "Don't worry guys, she didn't do anything too crazy. I made sure."

As they all dug in, Ryusei was given Mars, and Shun attempted to stop him.

"Ryusei! Don't!"

But by that point he was already coughing and spewing fire, or at least it felt like fire.

"Oops! Should've listened to Shun."

JK looked a bit concerned for the flaming tongue boy.

"Mou, not a good first outing with the open pot, hm?"

"It's alright! Ryusei-kun should be fine in 2, 3 minutes tops! Kengo made sure I didn't add too much."

"Well Shun was lucky since he can handle it, you don't know Sakuta-kun or anyone else could."

Despite the flaming breath and the sweat rolling down his head, Ryusei was smiling and was having a great time, laughing with Tomoko and Miu through the coughing.

Gentaro was smiling, he was gonna miss the complete club but was gonna cherish this moment.

_5 Minutes Later…_

Everyone was laughing, telling stories and sharing laughs. Ryusei even talked about the whole story with him and what led to him to learn Jeet Kun Do.

Miu was listening and interjected after he was done with his story.

"Mou, of course Ryusei hasn't had a girlfriend, he's quite the looker but he's too focused on the fighting."

"Well, it's not just that. At Subaraboshi I guess I never met the right girl."

Tomoko looked up in surprise, she thought he was dating that other girl, what was her name… Shirakawa. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Ryusei decided to hastily change the subject as to avoid more interrogation about his lack of a love life.

"Uh, so Gentaro, what about you? Have you dated anyone recently?"

A bit of a sad look overcame Gentaro as he remembered the alien slime girl from earlier in the year.

"Well, sort of…" he said as his hand moved to the back of his head.

Yuki decided to speak up

"Nadeshiko."

Ryusei shot Yuki a look telling her to go on and explain as everyone got themselves a second helping to listen to the story.

Yuki told him about about the incident with Foundation X, how Nadeshiko came to be as a schoolgirl by adopting the look of a real Nadeshiko. She said how Gentaro practically fell in love with her despite being a slime girl. The mood changed when she explained how Nadeshiko left for space and left a heartbroken Gentaro.

"After that, we saw the real Nadeshiko Misaki at the airport."

"Wow, that's quite the story."

JK and Yuki went over to comfort Gentaro who appeared a bit sad. He spoke up after the story and said

"Eiji said that being young is painful. I guess that's a bit true."

Ryusei thought back, 'Wait a minute, I think I remember there being a Nadeshiko Misaki at my school...'

His thoughts began to race wildly

'Yeah, she had short hair, was always with her group of friends, she was smart...'

He remembered that the airport they were at with the XVII incident was mentioned to be the same as the Foundation X incident. And that airport was close surprisingly close to Subaraboshi, no more than 5 minutes away in fact.

The lightbulb went off in his head.

Gentaro was back in his usual Gentaro mood within minutes and everyone was talking and laughing as usual again.

An hour had passed and the Space Stew was practically gone. Everyone was full and decided to end the night.

Ryusei left for his house and took a bus there. On the ride he thought about what he was gonna do the next day. He had to with that pesky trait of wanting to repay Gentaro for forgiving him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nadeshiko Misaki

The next day was a Friday and Ryusei managed to convince Ohsugi-sensei to excuse him from homeroom. Ryusei had his idea set. He was going to find Nadeshiko, the real one, and convince her to go on a blind date with Gentaro.

Somehow.

He waited around his homeroom class, apparently class was midway done. He peeked through and saw her writing diligently about some essay of some sort. One of the teachers walking down the halls saw Ryusei and they chatted for a good 20 minutes, with the teacher mentioning how Ryusei's more outgoing now.

"It's thanks to a friend of mine, I owe him so much and I'm just here to repay him."

"Well it's good that you're thinking of others Sakuta-kun! Your friend is lucky to have you there to help him."

The teacher left and class was about to end, it was going to be lunchtime after this so it looks like his timing was good.

The bell rang and the halls flooded with students. Ryusei waited right outside the door for Nadeshiko but she didn't come out. He walked inside the class and saw her finishing her essay, walking up and turning it in to the basket.

He approached her as she was packing her things and spoke

"Nadeshiko Misaki-san?"

She looked up in surprise, she recognized him but couldn't remember his name.

"Ah, I know your name, what is it…"

"I'm Sakuta Ryusei."

"Oh! Ryusei-san! Mr Transfers Because He Doesn't Like Subaraboshi."

She sarcastically said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's me."

She had packed her last thing and stood up at Ryusei.

"So what is it? Is something up?"

He asked her straight up,

"Could you maybe take a walk with me? I want to talk to you about something."

She was a bit surprised but decided to, because why not.

"Sure."

They were walking down the nearly empty halls that were still somehow crowded with conversation and Ryusei began to talk.

"I know this is gonna come out of nowhere but I need to ask you something."

Nadeshiko gave him a questioned look, she wondered if he was going to ask her out.

"Um, sure. What is is it?"

Almost instantly after she said that he asked,

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She was taken aback by the blunt question, certainly she was surprised.

"Well, if you must know, I don't. But are you asking what I think you're asking?"

As she said this her eyebrows raised, she thought Ryusei was going to ask her out. I mean she wouldn't mind going on a date with him, he certainly is more social than the last time she saw him.

"This is going to sound weird since I don't really know you but… could you please go on a blind date with a friend of mine? Please." He said as he bowed his head.

Nadeshiko was taken aback by this, what a swerve. She was surprised but she began to think about it.

"Well Ryusei-san, just so you know I only do favors for people who are my friends."

Ryusei didn't know how to respond to that, he lifted his head but couldn't formulate a sentence to say. But Nadeshiko flashed a smile at him and said

"Good thing we're friends now, Ryusei!"

Now it was his turn to be surprised, he looked at her with a blank deer in the headlights expression.

"You dropped my honorific…"

"Yep, that's what friends do!"

They exchanged phone numbers and she walked him to the school exit.

"So this person I'm meeting, he's a student at Amanogawa?"

"Yeah, he is. He's a great guy, even if he's a bit dense."

As he turned to leave he bid his farewell to the witty and friendly girl.

"Bye Nadeshiko, and thank you."

"It's no problem, really. Goodbye Meteor-kun!"

"Eh?"

His mind was racing, how did she know? Was she there when the school was…

He turned around only to see a smiling girl waving at him, he raised his hand rather timidly to signify goodbye and left.

As he was walking back to his house he was left to his thoughts. Only one thing was on his mind, and it wasn't the blind date, it wasn't him leaving Amanogawa, it wasn't even Tomoko which usually creeps into his thoughts if he's thinking alone.

'Did Shirakawa-kun tell her?'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off I wanna thank each one of you that decided to leave a review, favorite the story, and/or add it to their Story Alert.**

**For those Following it I'd like to publically thank Aka-Baka Hoshi, Kamen Rider Duke, and Whipcream Cure(Nice username by the way).**

**Also wanna thank Duke and Cure again for adding it to their favorites list.**

**And of course thanks Aka-Baka Hoshi and memmek10k for your reviews.**

**Seriously though, you guys rock. It's good to know my idea is good enough to reel you in!**

**Now I initially wanted to wait until after I was done with Chapter 6 before I updated this story again but I guess there are a few of ya that like this, awesome.**

**As compensation for not getting Ch 5 released today, I'll let you guys in on my intentions. I do intend for this to be something plausible within the established canon of the season. Believe me, if it was my choice Ryusei and Tomoko would be married right now. XD**

**But yeah, spoilers for Movie War Mega Max, and minor spoilers for Movie War Ultimatum in the coming chapters.**

_Chapter 4 The Date_

The following Saturday...

Gentaro was sitting at a park bench waiting. Ryusei had told him to meet him here at Noon and to come alone looking nice. He also said there'd be a box under the bench and said not to open it and just leave it there so no one will take it.

The relaxed boy looked at his phone, it read that it was 12:05 and decided to lay down.

Meanwhile Ryusei was on the bus talking with Nadeshiko, telling her the kind of person Gentaro is. And boy was she intrigued.

"Wow, so apparently I've seen him before at the airport? I don't even remember, that's crazy!"

"Uh yeah, he also dresses in his regular clothes even at school."

"He sounds cool I'm not gonna lie." She said with a smile on her face.

Ryusei was taken aback by this girl, she was enthusiastic to meet a total stranger, maybe not as enthusiastic as Yuki would but it seems like those 2 would get along fine. Maybe this girl is Gentaro's next girlfriend, and maybe it'll happen by the end of the day, he wouldn't put it past her.

The bus stopped in front of a park and the two walked over to a bench that had everyone's favorite space Rider laying down and taking in the nice day.

"Gentaro." Ryusei said attempting to get his attention.

He was still laying down, not even turning his head to look at Ryusei.

"So what is it Ryusei? Why'd you have me come out here?"

"Well, I brought you here for a blind date."

Gentaro began to sit up and spoke

"A blind date? Who di-"

Shock overcame his face the instant he turned around. He didn't know how to feel.

He saw Nadeshiko! It's her! It really was! She was wearing a simple light blue V-neck shirt and skinny jeans and it just made his heart skip a beat.

"Hi Gentaro, I'm Nadeshiko Misaki! Pleased to meet you!"

He was tongue-tied and couldn't formulate a competent word to speak.

Ryusei decided to try and alleviate the awkwardness by speaking.

"Gentaro this is Nadeshiko Misaki, the real one from Subaraboshi. I figured the best thing I could do to repay you was give you another shot with Nadeshiko, this time the real one."

He took out the cardboard box from under the bench and opened it up to reveal a picnic basket and blanket inside. He set up the blanket on some grass and put down the basket in the center of it.

Nadeshiko went right over and sat down but Gentaro pulled Ryusei aside.

"Ryusei, I… I'm not sure I can do this."

"Gentaro, I'm not an expert on love but I know when a person would want a second chance. Just go over there and talk to her, I think you'll like her."

He gave Ryusei an understanding look and glanced over at Nadeshiko to see her looking at them, waiting for Gentaro to come over.

"Alright. I'll do it. I just hope things will turn out okay."

Ryusei flashed him a smile and began to walk away.

"Be sure to let me know how it went."

With Ryusei gone that just left Gentaro and Nadeshiko, he went over and sat down in front of the picnic basket.

"So…"

The awkwardness was beyond description.

Nadeshiko decided to open the basket and got herself a sandwich and a riceball.

"Come on Gentaro, let's eat up and talk about stuff!"

The response time in his brain was significantly slower than usual and it took him a minute to get himself some food.

Throughout the supposed date, Nadeshiko slowly was able to get Gentaro to loosen up to his normal self. The two realized they really clicked and made each other laugh a lot.

"What happens when two guys named Yuu and Jou meet? They make Yuujou!"

Surprisingly as much as this made Gentaro laugh it made Nadeshiko laugh just as much. It was almost eerie how easily they clicked, they weren't too similar but the chemistry was there in spades. They both talked about their love of friendship, about the Kamen Rider Club, and about life at Subaraboshi. Through their talks he also found out that she knew about Fourze and Meteor.

"Ryusei already told me about how you two were Kamen Riders, but I already knew."

"Eeh? You already knew? How?" Gentaro asked with a look of surprise on his face.

"Well it's practically local legend at Subaraboshi. The Kamen Rider who saved us and redeemed another Rider. But I didn't know that was you until the bus ride here, it's kinda cool!"

Gentaro was flattered, he didn't know what to think here but he was glad she liked that he was a Kamen Rider.

"You know about the other Nadeshiko?" He asked her.

"I don't, what's her story?"

Gentaro told her about the Foundation X, about the day he had with the other Nadeshiko, and what ended up happening to her.

"Wow, that's… heavy."

Nadeshiko said with a caring look in her eyes.

Gentaro was a bit saddened by this story but was comforted by a hand on his arm.

"I want you to know Gentaro, I'm not Nadeshiko. I mean, I am! But I'm not her. I can't stop you from living in the past, but I can help you with the future."

As she said this her hand moved slowly to grab his sleeve at the wrist. Gentaro felt his heart stop for a brief second, followed by a series of rapid beats.

As this was going on Gentaro was thinking in his head.

_'Maybe… maybe this is for the best...'_

And he smiled.

A/N: Aha! See what I did there! A little nod to Ultimatum at the end with Nadeshiko. If you didn't catch it, think back to her mannerisms when she first showed up in the movie, it might come to you.

Chapter 5 should be coming soon!


End file.
